The instant application contains subject matter disclosed in applicant""s Disclosure Document No. 478288 filed on Aug. 14, 2000. And as such, it is respectfully requested in a separate paper attached herewith that this Disclosure Document be relied upon and remain a permanent part of the file history during the prosecution of the instant application and during any subsequent action thereof.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device for wearing in a hand and counting and displaying. More particularly, the-present invention relates to a device for wearing on a hand and counting and displaying golf strokes taken per hole and per game.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous innovations for golf score counters have been provided in the prior art that will be described. Even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, however, they differ from the present invention.
A first example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,142,236 to Martz et al. teaches an electronic scorecard for golf that includes a keyboard having keys or switches representative of the digits 0-9 and commands. A preprogrammed microprocessor is responsive to manipulation of the keyboard to store in memory golf course date and player scoring data for multiple players. Appropriate manipulation of the keyboard commands the microprocessor to perform arithmetic operations on certain of said data. A display connected to the microprocessor visually presents the desired data or results individual to each player for comparison during the game.
A second example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,367,526 to McGeary et al. teaches an electric calculator for use in golf play and which includes a keyboard providing a number of keys or switches representative of digits and commands. A preprogrammed microprocessor functions in combination with the keyboard and memory means to store various data on players, courses, and contest arrangements for the players. Further manipulation of the keys provides commands to the microprocessor for performing predetermined computations on the date, and a display receives the results to indicate the scores and results of specified contests between individual players both during the game and at its conclusion.
A third example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,557,215 to Petersson teaches a counting device to indicate a current score and intended to be worn by an individual participating in a sport. The device comprises annular indicator organs provided with symbols to indicate the score and an organ with a read-off point. The indicator organs can be moved in relation to the read-off point so that different symbols can be advanced to that position. The main part of the device consists of soft, flexible material, preferably being some form of textile material. The device thus forms a soft, flexible, annular loop having a circumference such that it may be worn around the wrist, for example.
A fourth example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,864,592 to Lee teaches an electronic golf score counter for counting each fairway and putting stroke and totaling hole scores, total scores for the front nine holes, totals for the second or back nine, and the 18-hole totals. The counter has LCD displays and a plurality of switch keys for entering and displaying the hole number, its par value, the tee and fairway and putting strokes for each hole, and their totals. A reverse feature permits a count-down to a selected hole for a review of correction of a score. One embodiment provides a count for four players land includes an over/under par displays for each.
A fifth example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,922,850 to Conley teaches a golf glove having a golf stroke counter mounted on the back thereof which includes a cursor, which is either a straight member or a dial which is retained within layers of material on the back of a golf glove and which can be moved to positions designating the specific number of strokes taken and which is frictionally engaged in such positions.
A six example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,536,010 to Lambourne teaches an electronic golf scorecard that has a casing which can be opened to expose a keypad and a display. The keypad can be used to enter players"" initials, handicap data and each player""s score on individual holes during a game of golf. Circuitry within the scorecard, processes and stores the entered data and displays appropriate information so that each player""s score can be visually determined. The scorecard keeps a cumulative total of the players"" scores after each score entry. When the game of golf has been completed, the net scores for all players are automatically calculated and are displayed by selecting the appropriate key on the keypad. Unused memory locations can be used to keep track of other golfing data such as for example, the number of putts per hole, the holes won or lost during the match or the stroke holes in the match, to name but a few. This other golfing data can be displayed by selecting appropriate keys on the keypad.
A seventh example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,550,884 to Berney teaches an analogue display golf counter that comprises a first example four hands independent of each other driven for four stepping motors. The position of the hands is controlled by an electronic system comprising counting, storing, processing and control means in response to programmed algorithms and to data introduced by means of two pushers. The first hand indicates the course position (hole), the second the operating mode, and the last two the number of points, one displaying the units with the sign and the other the tens. There are three operating modes, namely xe2x80x9csimple totalxe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9ccumulative totalxe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9cprogrammingxe2x80x9d. In this latter mode, it is possible to program a standard course to which reference may be made.
An eight example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,730,658 to Kurtz et al. teaches a system for attaching a scoring display unit to a fastening band of a glove. The fastening band includes a top strap, and a back surface patch for the top strap. Confronting surfaces of the top strap and the back surface patch comprise cooperating interengaging means, such as hooks and loops of VELCRO fabric. The scoring device of the invention includes a rotary, numbered disc scoring device having protrusions around the periphery which are engaged by a finger to rotate the disc as each golf shot is taken. A scoring window in the front side permits viewing of the selected score number. A fabric hook strip is attached on each end of the scoring device, the unit is placed on the top side of the top strap, wrapped under the glove flap and the hook strip engages the loop fabric of the glove strap. The assembly is then placed over the top of a glove top strap and fastened to the loop VELCRO on the underside of the glove top strap.
A ninth example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,771,492 to Cozza teaches a golf training glove for emitting distinctive physically perceivable signals in response to a failure of a golfer to maintain a correct grip about a golf club during a golf swing. The basic glove is similar to a conventional golf glove with a hand access opening and plural finger stalls. A sensor is located in a region corresponding to the back of a golfer""s thumb and/or in a region corresponding to an area around the intersection of the palm, and the middle, ring and little fingers. A physically perceivable signal is generated by an electrical device if one of said sensors senses an absence of pressure thereagainst. The signal is preferably an audible signal, having different characteristics for each sensor. Typically the sensors are pressure sensitive, capacitive or proximity switches. The electronic and signaling components are housed in a pocket on the back of the glove.
It is apparent that numerous innovations for golf score counters have been provided in the prior art that are adapted to be used. Furthermore, even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, however, they would not be suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.
Accordingly, an object the present invention is to provide a device for wearing on a hand and counting and displaying golf strokes taken per hole and per game that avoids the disadvantages of the prior art.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a device for wearing on a hand and counting and displaying golf strokes taken per hole and per game that is simple and inexpensive to manufacture.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a device for wearing on a hand and counting and displaying golf strokes taken per hole and per game that is simple to use.
Briefly stated, still yet another object of the present invention is to provide a device that counts and displays golf strokes per hole and per game and includes a golf glove and a counter attached to the golf glove, either by hook and loop fasteners, snaps, a magnet, or a pouch. The counter includes a hole strokes digital counter and display for counting and displaying the golf strokes per hole, a total strokes digital counter and display for counting and displaying the golf strokes per game, a stroke advance button that advances the hole stroke counterand display and the total strokes digital counter and display, a clear button that clears the hole strokes digital counter and display, either an on/off button or a two second timer that allows the total strokes digital counter and display to be cleared when the clear button is depressed for two seconds, and a power source that is either a battery interface or a solar cell.
The novel features which are considered characteristic of the present invention are set forth in the appended claims. The invention itself, however, both as to its construction and its method of operation, together with additional objects and advantages thereof, will be best understood from the following description of the specific embodiments when read and understood in connection with the accompanying drawing.